


Under the Ground

by Lily_Cipher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Cipher/pseuds/Lily_Cipher
Summary: Frankie and Dawn are just two sisters, until they fall down the hole into a land full of monsters.....





	

**Prologue**

~Frankie’s POV~

I looked up at the mountain that was towering above me, wondering if I should really try and climb it. It had been a couple of days since I had taken that awful challenge that I could come back alive after climbing it. Maybe everyone had forgotten, but that was doubtful. 

 

“Do-do you think we should do it?” My sister, Dawn, asked as if reading my thoughts.

 

“Well, I dunno. I mean them deciding to only call me Francesca, ugh I hate that name, and excluding me from the group isn’t so bad, but they threatened to steal our lunch rations, and that could, like, kill us,” I mused, thinking back to the group of boys I hung out with and their words from the previous Wednesday.

 

“I-I guess you’re right,” Dawn shrugged, struggling to gather her thoughts and courage.

 

“Let me think, do we have everything? Flashlight, some food, that one thing, blah blah,” I said, rifling through my small backpack. “Yeah, we got everything,” I said, this time to myself, not Dawn.

 

She shuffled through her bag that was carelessly hung over her shoulder.

 

“I guess I have everything,” she muttered hesitantly as her eyes traveled over the cliff towering above us.

“Let’s go. I hope to God we get out of this alive. Last kid that went up there was dared, too. She never came back. Only thing left was a single ballet shoe that floated down the river.” This was certain death, but it would’ve been death to stay, and hopefully this death would be less painful than starving in that forsaken ‘orphanage.’

 

~Dawn’s POV~

 

I paused at the foot of the mountain. I knew we couldn’t stay back at that place they say’s an “orphanage,” but really? Climbing the most dangerous mountain in the state? That just means dying a different way other than starvation. I guess there really wasn’t an alternative.

 

“C’mon Dawny, we should probably get somewhere sheltered before the sun sets. It looks like there’s gonna be a storm tonight,” Frankie said, a slight grimace on her face as she pointed towards the darkening skyline.

 

My face turned pale as it really set in: We were climbing this mountain. We were going to die.

  
I took a shaky step and started climbing the first mound of rock, my eyes locked on a perfect place to rest.


End file.
